


I've got someone else I don't need you anymore

by Shandylover3



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandylover3/pseuds/Shandylover3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Andy are taking a walk before the Dodgers game, they bump into someone that Sharon doesn't want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got someone else I don't need you anymore

(I went to a Dodgers and Phillies game about a week ago, and the Dodgers won 10-8. I live with a bunch of Phillies fans, and it sucks being the only person who doesn't like them. Sorry if this chapter is long.)

I don't own Major Crimes or any of the Characters, they belong to James Duff. If I did Sharon and Andy would of been married already.

Today was one of the days that Nichole bought Dodgers tickets for her dad and her stepmother. The game started at 7:05 and they were playing the Phillies. It was early afternoon, Sharon and Andy had decided to take a quick walk.

Sharon and Andy were taking a walk when Sharon saw him for the first time in about a year or two. The only thing was that she was with Andy, what could go wrong? Andy hates the guy for ruining her life.

"Sharon honey, why are you with him? You should still be with me, I miss and love you a lot." Jack thought to himself

"Shit, why is he here? Why do we have to bump into him while we're taking a nice walk together?" Sharon mumbles to herself, Andy heard her. He makes her stop walking for a second while putting an arm around her.

"Sweetheart, can we stop for a second? I need to know what's going on, because I care too much about you." squeezing her hand a little tighter then before. She listens to him and stops walking, he stands in front of her. She couldn't see Jack, and that's what she wanted, not seeing him in her life again. Having Andy in her life was plenty for her, and having Sharon in his life was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Sure Andy... I love you and nothing can change our relationship ever!" Still facing Andy trying not to look at her ex husband.

"I love you too Sharon, you're with me now and I will not let anyone hurt you. You're my wife, it's my job to protect you and to keep you away from Jack. Sure honey, let's just turn around and walk away from Jack." Andy said comforting her by letting her rest her head on his chest in public.

Jack walked over, just as they were just about to turn around and walk in the opposite direction of him. "Excuse me, get your hands off of my wife now!" Jack demanded interrupted their silence and peace, causing everyone in public to look at them. Sharon took her head off of Andy's chest.

"Jack can you please leave us alone? We're divorced and I'm married to Andy now. He's not like you, and don't even start comparing yourself to him because your not even close." She told him looking straight in his eyes. In fact both of them could tell that he has been drinking.

"No Sharon! You're coming home with me. You're married to me and not to this asshole." Jack being drunk "Jack, you'll never learn. You're still drunk and you're probably still gambling. Am I right, Jack?" She said giving her Darth Raydor/Flynn stare.

"I'm not drunk Sharon, and I'm not gambling either! You and your lieutenant or your husband, who ever the hell he is shouldn't talk to me like this." Jack said without thinking of what he really wanted to say to his ex wife and Andy.

"First of all you shouldn't talk to Mrs. Flynn like that, and second of all I'm both her lieutenant and her husband. I care about her more then you did. I don't go out and drink untill I'm drunk every night, and I don't go to the casino every weekend gambling our money away." Andy said getting pissed off, Sharon smiled when Andy said Mrs. Flynn in front of her ex husband.

"Andy your blood pressure!" Sharon warned him, while she was giving her ex husband a nasty look

"He'll never be the man I was, you know that Sharon." Jack said smiling at her

"Jack, he's far more the man that you were. Please leave us alone, I don't want to see you anytome soon. Andy and I love each other. I did love you Jack, but that's where I went wrong. You gambled with our money, cheated on me and got drunk almost every night. I paid for you to go to rehab, but it didn't work. Andy used to drink but he isn't any more. He doesn't gamble with our money and he sure doesn't cheat on me with other women. He's the man that you aren't, and you should be happy for me." Sharon said looking at her husband then back at her ex husband.

"I've been sober for over 15 years, and I don't have the desire to drink again. Now if you excuse us, we have plans." Andy said smiling at his wife

"Bye Jack," Sharon said still looking at Andy

"Bye Sharon." Jack said with a goodbye, as he saw his ex wife with a man that he didn't want her to be with walking away.

"Guess what beautiful." Andy said smiling at her holding her hand

"What handsome?" Sharon asked

"I've checked to see who was our starting pitcher tonight. Can you guess who?" Andy asked

"Will I be happy with the result lieutenant Flynn?" Sharon asked

"Oh, yes you will Captain Flynn." Andy said watching her shiver as he was saying 'Captain Flynn' instead of 'Captain Raydor.'

"Who's our starter for tonight?" Sharon asked

"Your favorite." Andy said smiling

"Oh you're talking about Clayton Kershaw. He's cute, but he's not as hot as you are Mr. Flynn." Sharon said kissing his cheek

"No other woman that was in my life is sexier then you Mrs. Flynn. Oh and Adam Morgan is starting for the Phillies." Andy said kissing her

"I only wanted to know about our team, I don't care about the Phillies. We should go home and get ready for the game." Sharon said looking at her husband, resting her hand on his chest.

"It's only 1:30 and the game starts at 7:05. We can go and eat at our favorite spot, then we can go home. How does that sound?" Andy asked his wife holding her

"That sounds wonderful. Hopefully we don't have any Phillies fans near us, because they're bad." Sharon said

"Hopefully we won't have to worry about Phillies fans getting on our nerves. I know how bad they can be, when we played them in the NLDS in 2008. What an awful series, but I went to the only game we won. Provenza and I went, and we had Phillies fans all around us. To make the long story short, Provenza and I got a beer spilled all over our jackets. We did have Dodger fans in our row and section, but mostly Phillies fans." Andy said frowning a little remembering the game in Doger Stadium.

2008 NLDS Game Three- Dodgers Stadium

"We better win tonight, if we don't then we'll be down 3 games to 0. We could be eliminated if we loose 4 games Flynn, we could fall short of going to the world series to the damn Phillies." Provenza grumpily said looking at his friend waiting for game 3 of the NLDS to start.

"I know Provenza okay, and I don't want us to be eliminated either." Andy said looking at the playing field, watching his beloved Dodgers stretching getting ready for the game.

"Excuse me sir," A Phillies fan said looking at Andy distracting his thoughts of his team. He stood up so one of the the opposition's fans could get to his seat with his fiancé. They took their seat next to Provenza.

"Great, we have Phillies fans on both sides of us Flynn." Provenza said under his breath but Andy heard him.

"I know, okay. We need some luck tonight, and hopefully turn this around starting tonight. Maybe if we have enough luck then, we could make the World Series instead of the damn Phillies." Andy said not giving up on his team

The Dodgers had shutdown the Phillies in the top of the first inning. It was a 0-0 score, the Dodgers were up and that was about to change. They had already scored two runs against Phillies starter Jamie Moyer. Blake DeWitt was up with the bases loaded.

"C'mon Jamie get him out!" Yelled one of the pissed off die hard Phillies fans. During the next pitch Blake DeWitt hits a bases cleared triple.

"Yes!" Andy said cheering for his team, and the Phillies fans on both sides of them just stared at him and Provenza as they were both cheering for the Dodgers. Phillies fans booed as Blake hits the bases cleared triple.

A Phillies fans behind them spilled their beer on Andy and Provenza, they turned around looked at him. "Sorry it was an accident." The black six foot man with dark hair and blue eyes said.

"Are you sure, it was an accident?" Andy asked, while Provenza was making a comment behind his back.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." the man apologized again

"Do you know who we are?" Provenza asked

"Dodgers fans, that's easy." The man chuckle at Provenza's question

"Yes, we are Dodgers fans. Other then that we work for the LAPD. Sir is someone picking you up after the game?" Andy asked

"Yes officers, my sister is picking me up." the man told them

"Okay, enjoy the rest of the game." Provenza said

"I won't because my team is loosing 7-2 in the 8th inning." the man said

"God only knows what time we have to work tomorrow Flynn, do you want to leave early?" Provenza asked

"Good idea, it was a great game. On my way back to my house I'll turn it on my radio in the car and listen to the rest of the game." Andy said looking at his partner in between the top of the 9th inning.

Andy coming back to the present.

"Andy, what were you thinking?" Sharon asked noticing her husband thinking about a memory.

"That game 3 of the 2008 NLDS vs the Phillies. You know my favorite Dodgers jacket?" Andy asked

"Yes, why?" Sharon asked

"During game 3 of the 2008 NLDS, a guy spilled beer on my and provenza's jacket." Andy said smiling at that memory.

"I could just see Provenza now." Sharon shaking her head

"Actually he wasn't that bad surprisingly." Andy said seriously

"I would of loved to see that happen." Sharon said kissing Andy

"What was that for Mrs. Flynn?" Andy asked smiling

"I just felt like it, can't I kiss my husband whenever I want Mr. Flynn?" Sharon asked

"Yes, you may Captain." Andy said smiling, kissing her again

"I love you, and I hope we win and we have a good time tonight at the Dodgers game." Sharon said still looking at him

"Ohh, we will. I'll make sure of that, and I love you too beautiful. Wear your Dodgers jersey that I bought you, I love seeing it on you." Andy said smiling at her

"Andrew Flynn, are you getting naughty thoughts?" Sharon playfully asked playing with his tie.

"Yes, I am captain Sharon Flynn. I'm thinking about things after we get home from the game tonight if I'm not too tired. Before I forget, wear your jeans with your Dodgers shirt. I don't know where I would be without you Sharon, and I mean it. If we never met, I could of been a drunk again after being sober for over 15 years." Andy said seriously

"Andy, don't say that okay. You can tell me anything, including if you feel like drinking. I'll be there with you through it all, I promise." Sharon said hugging him

"I promise I'll tell you if I'm feeling like drinking. I'm not feeling like it now, but you never know it could happen. I don't want to end up like Jack, and I don't want you to leave me because of my drinking problem." Andy said sighing after he told her the truth of what could happen in their marriage.

"I won't let you end up like Jack, a useless drunk. I will be with you every step of the way Andy." Sharon said

(I hoped you liked my story. Almost every baseball fan knows who won the 2008 World Series. The Dodgers lost the NLDS by 4-1 to the Phillies. They went on and won the 2008 World Series.)


End file.
